The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of storing data and receiving the updated version of the data, a server apparatus, and an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
Techniques of related art that update data (software or the like) stored in a plurality of devices include a technique in which a server over a cloud network stores update data and broadcast the update data to each of the devices at a predetermined time, a technique in which a server prompts each of the devices to access the server at a predetermined time and download update data, and the like.
In the case where the data of the respective devices are concurrently updated at the predetermined time, however, there is a possibility that the load on the server or a network connected to the server instantaneously increase.
In terms of such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-113698 discloses the following content providing system. In the content providing system, time-width information for dispersing a time at which a user terminal acquires updated content from a server is set for content information, the content information is transmitted to the user terminal, and the user terminal acquires content at the time set based on the content information. Consequently, the load on the server due to the concentration of access can be reduced.